worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lake Innerleithen
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Baham: Population 80, primarily human, some dwarf. The village is dominated by a single tall tower. It is governed by a mayor, a female dwarf named Tive. Baham is the home of a legendary hero, a sorcerer named Thury Wylcey. #Blihyrst: Population 2000, primarily human, some halfling. A maze of wooden walls divides and encircles the town. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. #Igleirrbekkr: Population 2800, mostly dwarf, some human. Most of the town is delved into the sides of a mountainous crag. It is governed by a mayor, a female dwarf named Hildrga. Igleirrbekkr has many forges, and its sky is filled with black smoke. #Ithond: Population 11900, primarily elf, some other civilized races. Most of the buildings are constructed from living trees. It is governed by the priests of the dominant temple. #Tironde: Population 2100, primarily elf, some human and half-elf. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and towers. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the elf lady Leina. Tironde is known for its copper mines. #Leathorp: Population 3800, primarily human, some elf and half-elf. A maze of wooden walls divides and encircles the town. It is ruled by a tyrant, a female vampire named Gildamat. #Khizdinarg: Population 7900, primarily dwarf, some halfling. The city is defended by a strong stone wall and towers. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, known as the Gray Senate. The College of Neocius is located here. #Helfdiklif: Population 210, primarily dwarf, some human and gnome. The village sits upon the banks of a stream, spanned by a bridge. It is governed by a mayor, a male dwarf named Dinain. Helfdiklif was struck by a divine curse recently, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Nala: Population 55, mixed dwarf and gnome. The thorp is built around the statue of a demonic goddess. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the dwarf lady Nainarv. Nala is the home of a legendary hero, a cleric named Frymi Vidison. #Lechy: Population 1100, mixed elf and dryad. The town sits within a valley, surrounded by waterfalls and forests. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, known as the Gray Order. The Shrine of the Astral Lords is a common destination for religious pilgrims. Divindades Locais The Chosen God, seen in dreams as a young man with horns like a rhinoceros, holding a sphere. Dragogrimm, the God of the Stars, who appears as a winged lord screaming madly. Ranrus, the God of Horses and Father of the Gods, who appears as a bald lord. Archicharrah, the Goddess of Truth, having the form of a hunting queen. Rary, the Goddess of Battle, seen in dreams as a veiled warrior-maiden. Fearghus, the God of Invention and Father of Embalming, seen in dreams as a sage holding a sheaf of wheat. Yargan, the God of Betrayal and the Flowing God, seen in dreams as a young man with the head of a hawk. Eowarrah, the Goddess of Caverns and Pain, who appears as a scorpion with a horn like a unicorn. Selyanary, the Goddess of Spiders and Springtime, who appears as a bird with the head of an owl. The Eldritch God, having the form of a sickly king with the shell of a turtle. Cha, the Goddess of Creation and Mother of Truth, who visits in visions as a crowned maiden with bark for skin. Bernoch, the God of Embalming and the Dead God, seen in dreams as a beautiful sage with the head of a raven. Encontros